drizzlerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Footprint Gang
Name: Footprint Gang colors/symbols, if applicable: Footprints and handprints, especially in red paint Territory and Gang History: This gang formed when a group of tweeners escaped from the System during an electrical fire in an office tower and the asociated factory building in the basement, all of which subsequently burned to the ground. Fleeing from a fleet of security robots, the tweeners fell into the Undercity when the activities of one of the head security robots caused a gaping hole to open up in the street. The tweeners fell into an abandoned mattress factory, which used to be one of Rain's safe houses. Rain took on the tweeners hoping to find somewhere safer for them to go, but most of them ended up stuck with him. So far the gang has been moving from one of Rain's safe houses to another in search of a place to settle down. The group first stayed at one of Rain's safe houses near the abandoned mattress factory beneath the Upper City intersection of 33 and D5 then moved on to friendly gangs to find homes for at least some of the tweeners. Rat infested safe house After spending some time visiting the York Mills and 401 gangs, their last hideout was a small, dusty, rat-infested house with a ground floor, second floor and locked and structurally unstable third floor. The ground floor consists of an abandoned shop with smashed in windows, a bathroom with running water, and storage rooms, including food storage and another storage room, too small to hide in, with a sturdy iron door. This storage room contained a few guns. The second floor contains a habitable apartment, including a kitchen with cupboards, a table and chairs, and working appliances, a bedroom containing two usable beds, a nearly empty bedroom with a useless empty bedframe propped up against the wall (the accompanying mattress was riddled with holes and home to a nest of rats, and was consequently thrown out), and a living room with a couple of armchairs. Beyond a locked door on the second floor, a staircase leads up to the rickety third floor. The house was narrow like a town house, but with a small gap between it and the houses on either side. It had a front door and door leading to a backyard with a high privacy fence and a clothesline that could be used to hang up the blankets the gang washed there. It also had windows overlooking the backyard and the street. The house was supplied with blankets that were almost enough for everybody while someone was on watch and others shared. There were also a couple of guns stowed away in the storage room. The hideout was uncomfortably close to East Don Territory, between the inner shipping ring and Yonge street, south of Finch.'' '' Temporary apartment Right now the gang is in a larger temporary apartment with an intermittent electricity supply and no running water. The temporary apartment is close to the territory of the York Mills gang, located close to the R in Rosedale Golf Club on the Gang Territory Map. The plan of the apartment looks like this: http://img818.imageshack.us/img818/5420/lgenhet.jpg Short guide: Red area= Living space Grey area = Not living space Striped area = Certainly not living space (here be broken parts and missing roof) 1-4 = Bedrooms. (5) = Bathroom that could be used as a bedroom. LR = Living room, K = (not working) Kitchen, G = Garden/Outside space surrounded by a brick wall Red lines = Doors or openings (straight lines = Doors to the outside, s-shaped lines = openings between apartments/in the garden wall opened by someone at some point) This is what we have planned for this new place: 1. No running water in the apartment, but there is a leaking pipe not too far away where clean water can be fetched 2. Electricity is working, but poorly. 3. Kitchen is not working. Food has to be cooked in a shed in the garden (there is a grill) 4. Good, secure basement for storage and hiding. 5. The door into the apartment complex is really sturdy and it would take anyone, even robots, some time to get through it. 6. Also, not very many rats. The House ™ Coming soon. The Footprints will eventually move into a nice big house with 8 or 9 bedrooms, enough that most people won't have to share. (Kay and Vel would probably share a room, and Lily and Birdsong might as well.) The location is yet to be decided. Age: Still in denial that they even are a gang Size: 11 (soon to be 12) members Temperament/Activities: Have connections with all three of the major gangs but are especially friendly with 401 and York Mills. Their relationship with the East Don gang is rocky with the occasional open confrontation between gang members, but the gangs generally try to avoid each other overall. Footprint's policy on Tweeners is 'we can't just leave them there' although the small gang tries not to bite off more than it can chew. Members: Leaders - Papa Rain Adult members - Aloe (doctor/housewife), ANIMAL (witty commentary/eye candy), Birdsong (nutjob), Curly James (painter/ rabid fan girl), Lily (chirper), Tom (That Guy), Kay (Shameless Flirt), Velvet and Angel (Secretly Nice B!tch Club), Link (Gadget girl) Children - Feather, Birdsong's unborn child, due May 1st or so Scrap - Aloe's dog